Speaking Silently
by xXTrueTearsXx
Summary: Troy and Sharpay are in love...they just never knew it was with each other. Troypay
1. Chapter 1

_**Speaking Silently**_

Chapter one- BB Good

Summery- Troy and Sharpay are in love...they just never knew it was with each other.

Disclaimer- I own nothing...I'm too lazy to come up with anything witty for that.

--

"I'm simply saying that the world would be a better place if Jennifer Aniston was my wife." Ryan stated as he and Sharpay walked through the hall of East High.

"You're such an idiot Ry." Sharpay moaned. "Jennifer Aniston is way too good for you."

"Yeah, well you're in love with Joe Jonas."

This seemed to only make Sharpay's face brighten. "Did you hear their new album. Oh my gosh, it so rocked. I swear I was about to die when I heard BB Good. I love that song." She gushed as they got to their lockers.

Ryan rolled his eyes at his sister. "Of course I heard it Shar. You had it blasting all night long."

"And I have all the words memorized now. So it was worth it." She grinned, opening her locker.

"Whatever you say Shar."

"Sharpie!" Gabriella yelled across the hall, running to her best friend and trapping her in a bear hug.

"Um...hey Gabby. I know it's been two days since you saw me but you're usually not this...attached."

Gabriella realized what she was doing and pulled away, looking embaressed. "I'm going to kill Troy."

"Why?"

"He told me that you were in a car accident and that you might not make it.." She replied sadly.

Sharpay norrowed her eyes and got into her ice queen mood. "Troy Bolton is dead."

"No Shar, don't do anything-" It was too late, she was already off to find Troy. He sighed. "Stupid." He finished, then looked back at Gabriella. "How could you believe Troy?"

She shrugged and gave a small smile. "He has ways about him."

"Yeah, well you better hope he's able to bring himself back to life after Shar's finished with him."

--

"You jackass basketball lunkhead!" Sharpay called angerly as she stood behind Troy's locker.

The basketball team turned to see her. Troy smirked, looking her up and down. He knew it pissed her off when he did it, and he didn't mind doing it either. "Wow Evans. You recover quickly."

Sharpay neared him, her eyes narrow and challenging. "What the hell is your problem Bolton?"

He shrugged, a smirk playing on his lips. "I was just having a little fun. I honestly didn't think everyone would believe me considering this isn't the first time I've told people you were dead."

Sharpay gave him an icy glare and took another step forward. Chad instatly ran betweent he two. "Guys listen...can't we all just get along?"

Sharpay andtroy both sighed and smacked Chad over the head. Chad was best friend's with Troy, but also good friends with Sharpay. The entire gang was close knit, except for Troy and Sharpay, who just didn't get along.

"I'll take that as a no." He remarked, moving slowly away from the two, rubbing his head.

"What's your damage anyway Bolton?" Sharpay asked seriously. "Why are you always out for me?"

"I'm not always out for you."

"Actually." Jason intterupted. "You kind of are."

"Shut up Jason." Troy said through grinded teeth as Sharpay simply smirked.

"What? I was just being honest."

"Well stop." Troy groaned, looking to Sharpay again. "Listen Evans, why don't you run along and play with your hair or something. I'm busy here."

Sharpay took another step to him, their faces only a couple inches apart. "Just like you can tell people I died...I can make you die." She threatned before turning around quickly, whipping Troy in the face with her hair in the process.

After an awkward moment of tension it was broke by Chad's laughter. "Ha! Troy, you just got dissed...by Sharpay."

"I hate you Chad."

--

_Today was awful. You know that guy I was telling you about...the Mr. I'm-so-full-of-myself. He was being a complete ass today. I wish I could have just smacked him right there and then, but we were in the middle of the hallway with all his friends around...too many witnesses. But what's up with you? How was your day?_

_xoxo ShoppingQueen_

Troy smiled as he read the message. He had no clue who this girl was, but he had been talking to her for three monehts and they had so much in common. They were able to talk about everything and would stay up for hours IMing each other, texting, whatever they couild to talk to each other.

They had orinially met on Myspace and discovered they were both from New Mexico. They hadn't revealed their school, cities, pictures, or real names, but they were friends. Infact, Troy was pretty sure that this girl was one of his closetest friends. He could talk to her about everything.

_I'm sorry about that guy. I would say if he was constintly doing stuff like that that he 1. Has a thing for you or 2. Just doesn't like you. But I don't see how it's possible for anyone not to like you. You're really sweet. The guys just a jerk, so ignore him. An my day wasn't the best either. You know the girl I've been telling you about? The drama queen. She totally got into my face today. I think she's trying to turn people against me. but I can handle her._

_TheCourtKing_

_--_

Sharpay smiled as she read the message from TheCourtKing. She tried to convince herself that she could never feel anyting for him because she met him over the internet, but the more they talked the more she liked him. She wasn't so sure she wasn't falling for him.

She was about to respond when she heard the doorbell ring. She groaned to herself before getting up to answer the door. She groaned even louder when she saw who it was.

"Are you stalking me now or something?" She asked irritated that he was here. If there was one person Sharpay Evans would never like...it was Troy Bolton.

He scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Please, I'm here for your brother."

She smirked and raised an eyebrow. "I always thought you were gay. I guess I was right."

Troy's eyes widened and he quickly corrected himself. "No way. Hell no. We're doing a project together and-"

"Whatever, don't care." She waved it away absently. "Ryan's not here. He's at practise."

"Practice? For what?"

"Baseball, duh." She said, shooting him a look as if he were stupid.

"Oh, right. Can I uh...wait for him or something because my dad dropped me off."

Sharpay thought about it for a moment before simply opening the door wider as a sign for him to enter. He passed by her, looking around the house. "Nice crib."

Sharpay rolled her eyes and shut the door. "It's not a crib, it's a house." She stated clearly before mumbling an, "Idiot."

He sighed and spun around to face her. "Listen, can we like...not talk? I don't feel like fighting with you right now."

"Hey, you're the ones who's talking."

"You're the one replying."

"Well, I would stop replying if you would stop talking."

"Well I would stop talking if you stopped replying."

"Well I would- You know what? This is so stupid. I'll be upstairs incase there's a fire or anything."She excused herself absently, running back to her room and quickly taking out her cell phone.

_Ugh! That stupid jerk is in my house! God, he's so irritating! I swear I'm so close to punching him._

_xoxo ShoppingQueen_

Sharpay silently layed down on her bed, waiting for him to reply back, which he did.

_I'm sorry. Just ignore him. If you don't like him then why bother? And I'm not exactly having the greatest night either..._

_TheCourtKing_

She sighed as she read it. He was right. She didn't like him, so why bother? Troy Bolton was just a completele loser that she would never in a million years like...or so she thought.

--

_Okay, I have one or two more ideas for first chapters and in the end I'll see what people liked the best and continue writing it. So if you like it, tell me please._

_And I just had to add that bit in about Jonas Brothers. I love Nick personally, but Joe is also pretty darn cute. Apparetly he's dating Taylor Swift now. Fits Chelea Staub, then Taylor. There was also a lot of rumors about Demi Lovato too. He gets around. But then again Nick's dated Miley and he's supposedly dating Selena now._

_Sorry about spelling erros. I'm sure you all know how bad I am with those. And please review!_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two- Like Death

Disclaimer- I own nothing...and again, I have no witty comback for that.

--

"Ugh, you are so stupid!" Shouted and angry Sharpay as she and Troy tried to actually work together for an assignment that their Spanish teacher was foolish enough to pair them for.

"Well it's better than being a drama queen like some people around here." He shouted back. The fight had been going on for a couple minutes now while the teacher was out of the room. The students either thought it was too entertaining or too risky breaking up the fight. Sharpay was scrappy afterall.

"You did not just call me a drama queen." Sharpay hissed, her voice dangeriously low.

"Oh, I believe I did."

"I swear I will so-"

"Guys, guys." Chad interrupted, as he often did considering he was the only one brave enough, or stupid enough, to actually get int he middle of their bickering matched. "Can't we just have peace? I mean, what's the world going to be like without peace?"

"Chad," Sharpay started, trying to keep her anger down. "You have five seconds to move before you lose a few more brain cells."

"I don't get it..."

"Move before I hit you!" She yeled, causing him to back up like a scared child.

"See what you did?" Troy asked, looking from her to his friend. "You upset poor Chad. You okay buddy?" He asked his friend as if talking to a little kid.

"Yeah...I think." He said, still slightly flustered, causing his girlfriend Taylor to roll her eyes at his childness.

"Oh, geez." Sharpay roled her eyes. "I swear you basketball jocks have no strings to reality."

"Us?" Troy said defensivly. "Miss, I'm going to rule the world someday and be a superstar everyone will love. Puh-lease!"

"At least I'm doing something worth wild!" She shouted louder, moving towards him.

"The only thing you do worth anything is your hair! It's the only good thing about you!" He yelled, also moving closer, their faces almost touching.

"You are such an ignorant selfish jackass!"

"It's better than being a some high and mighty ice queen with no clue!"

There was silence for a second, the two just staring at each other intensily with anger as the rest of the classroom stared in awe. And like usual, Sharpay broke the intence silence. "I hate you Troy Bolton." Normally this wouldn't scratch a dent in Troy's ego, but it hurt this time. She said with so much hatred and venom that he actually believed it this time.

"I'm not too fond of you either Evans."

"Okay, what's going on in here?" Asked the teacher as she rentered the classroom with a stern look.

Troy and Sharpay's gave on each other ended finally as they both looked to the ground. "Nothing." They both muttered.

"Good, now get back to work."

They continued the rest of class, Sharpay and Troy never saying another word to each other.

--

"I hate Bolton. I hate him. I hate him. I hate, hate, hate him!" Sharpay muttered over and over again as she looked at her twin dangeriously.

"I'm sorry Shar, but we have to work on our project." Ryan explained as he sat at the island in his kitchen, his sister looking glum as she stood across from him.

"Why can't you do it at his house, and you know...far away from me?"

Ryan rolled his eyes. He wasn't denying that his sister could get pretty dramatic when it came to Troy Bolton. He had no clue why they hated each other so much, but he knew better than to ask. "He has family from out of town over. We can only do it here." He said, getting up and making his way through the house to get to upstairs.

"That's not true." She denied. "There's the library, the park, the bus stop, the cementary, Chad's house, Gabby's house, The grocery store, the music shop, the coffee shop, the-" She continued as she followed him.

"Okay, I get it Shar. But we're doing it here. Sorry."

"But Ry-" She whined.

"Sorry Shar. But we're not doing the project at the store or the bus stop or the-" He paused, turning to look at her with an odd expression. "Cementary."

She sighed and frowned. "What? A couple flashlights and maybe a tent it'd be like camping out."

"Yeah, where hundreds of people are dead and barried."

She rolled her eyes and slupmed against the banner of the stair case. "Ryan, I'm begging you here"

"If you don't want to be around him so bad then why don't you go to Taylor's or Gabby's?"

"Because I have homework of my own that I need typed and printed out before tomorrow."

"So stay in your room and you'll never even know he's here."

"Oh, I'll know." She insisted, still following Ryan on his heels. "He has this evil era surrounding him. It's like when you know when death is coming."

He stopped, turning around, causing Sharpay to also stop. "Did you really just campare Troy Bolton to death?"

"Not exactly...I like the idea of death much better than having Troy Bolton in my house."

"Don't be so dramatic Shar. Just stay in your room and you'll never even know that Troy was here, trust me."

"The last time I trusted you I ended up with a broken arm." She glared.

"It's not my fault you actually believed me when I said you could fly." He spoke swiftly, entering the room and closing the door.

"I was in a cast of three months!" She yelled from the other side of Ryan's bedroom door.

"And how long are you going to hold that over my head? It was nine years ago!"

"Three months Ry. Three months!"

--

"Evans."

"Ugh, Bolton." Sharpay retored as Troy and Ryan walked past her room just as she was coming from hers. "See what I meant about the whole death thing?" She asked towards Ryan.

Ryan rolled his eyes. "Shar, please."

"Let me guess." Troy pitched in with slight amusment in his voice. "I'm like death right?"

"Close enough." Sharpay muttered, breezily walking past them and down stairs.

Troy looked after her until she was out of sight and turned back to Ryan. "She's never going to ease up on me is she?"

"Possibly...you know, when you die or somethig like that." He replied, trying to hide his grin.

"Knowing her, she'd proabaly be the one that kills me."

--

_In the next chapter I'll have Sharpaya nd Troy talking more, like as they're secret identities or whatever you want to call it. It just didn't really fit into what I was doing in this chapter. And I just wanted to say, that I personally liked the Ryan and Sharpay conversation. I love making them bicker. And don't worry...Sharpay doesn't hate Troy as much as it seems...maybe. _

_Anyways, please review!_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three- Every Queen needs her king

Disclaimer- I own nothing.

A/N- I know I havn't updated in a while, so here you go. Hope you enjoy.

-----

_He's just so stupid. He thinks the world revolves around him. I hope he wakes up one day and realizes that not everything is about him! I can't wait for that. To see the look on his face when he discovers that he's nothing special. Ugh, he's so ignorant. He's the most annoying creature! Sorry for going on like this. You're the only one I can really talk to right now. My brother seems to be on his side! I can't believe him. But thanks so much for listening to me. You're such a great help._

_xoxo ShoppingQueen_

_----_

_She's so....UGH! The only person she cares about his herself. All she ever does is look in the stupid mirror and pretend to be better than everyone else. She has no clue. None at all. She's irritates me to no end. Ugh. I really wish I could hit girls sometimes. Oh, sorry about that. She just gets to me sometimes. Well, all the time actually. But thanks for putting up with me. I wish that girl was more like you. Then I wouldn't have any problems._

_TheCourtKing_

_----_

"Ms. Evans...Mr. Bolton. Please put away your cell phones." The teacher instructed, her voice angry.

Both of them looked up for the first time. They hadn't noticed anything going on. They both put away their phones, giving each other a glare when their eyes met. Not much had changed. The still hated each other.

"Thank you. Now may I continue?"

Sharpay sighed, Troy didn't respond. She glared at them both. "Something you would like to discuss?"

"How stupid Bolton is." Sharpay muttered under her breathe. He'd been bothering her all week and she was so tired of him.

"Me?" Troy asked suprised. "I'm the stupid one?"

Sharpay sighed again. She was almost tired of fighting with him. "Yes. You know that. We all know that. Now shut up."

"Listen Evans-"

"I said shut up!" Sharpay snapped. Everyone's head snapped up. Troy even looked suprised. He'd never seen her this...scary. She stood up, hovering over his desk. "I'm so sick and tired of your stupid ass crap! Why the hell can't you just leave me alone? For five seconds! Don't you think my life is bad enough without you trying to ruin it? Do you even care about anyone besides yourself? Of course you don't care if you hurt me. No one does. But just leave me the hell alone!" And with that, she stormed out. Everyone looked after her with shock. No one had expected that.

Troy bit his lip, and slowly got from his desk and followed her out. No one followed. They knew better. Troy found Sharpay sitting on the floor next to her locker, her head in her hands.

He spoke slowly and carefully. "Are you...crying?"

She looked up. Her face was dry. "I'm tired." She snapped. "I'm tired of everything."

He looked around, uncomfortable. "Look I'm sorry for being so hard on you lately. I just...I guess I'm taking my anger out on the wrong person."

"I give you plenty reasons. I'm pretty bad to you myself."

"You are." He agreed, but smirked little. "But that's how we are. I just didn't know it was effecting you like this. I'm sorry."

She sighed, wiping her bangs from her face. "It's not you. My parents...are getting a divorce. My brother doesn't even seem to notice. And it's kind of hard for me to open up to people, and one of the only people I can isn't really here..."

He nodded and sat beside her. "I know what you mean. My parents put a lot of pressure on me. I can't talk to them. I have no girlfriend, and...have you tried having a mature conversation with Chad? It never ends well. And I know how you feel about being away from the only person you can really talk to. It's hard." He said, both completly oblivious to the fact they were talking about each other.

"Sorry." She muttered understandingly. "I guess I don't make it easier."

"Me either."

She seemed to finally snap out of her daze and looked for the first time at what postion they were in. They were trying to comfort each other, sitting alone together in the hall having a meaningful talk. She didn't like it. "Um...I hope you don't think this means we're friends or anything. I still kind of hate you."

He glared at her, but smiled just a little. "Yeah, I still hate you too, so no worries. Besides," He began, standing from the floor. "Why would I want to be friends with you? That's just...sick."

She nodded, standing up too. "Okay...you have three seconds to start running before I kill you."

"You wouldn't."

"One second."

"Oh, shit."

----

_Anything good happen today? I havn't talked to you since this morning. I was really starting to miss you._

_TheCourtKing_

_---_

_Nothing great. Just high school drama, as always. What about you? I've missed you too._

_xoxo ShoppingQueen_

_----_

"Gabby...seriously?" Sharpay questioned, her voice sounding unsure.

"Come on Shar. Please, for me."

Sharpay sighed from insane the changing booth, then opened the door to reveal herself in a tight fitting, glittering, silver dress. It was strapless and only came about to her thigh. She wasn't use to wearing things this revealing. "It's a little tight."

"It's suppose to be." Gabririella giggled, enjoying herself. "Look int he mirror."

"I'm too afraid."

"Just do it."

Sharpay sighed again and stood in front of the mirror. There was no way her parents would ever let her leave the house this way. but that only made her want it even more. "If you like this dress so much why don't you get it?"

"I couldn't pull it off. Besides, this looked amazing on you. Absolutely beautiful."

Sharpay smiled. "Thanks, but I don't know..."

"Come on Shar. You look stunning. Just look at yourself."

She did. Than smiled after a minute. "I guess it's not too bad."

"Exactly. You look hot."

Sharpay eyes her curiously. "If you're turning gay on me, give me fair warning."

Gabririella giggled. "I'm not gay. I'm just super excited."

"For...?"

"Prom, duh. That's what we're shopping for."

Sharpay's eyes widened. "You're right...prom is almost here. Oh, crap! I don't have a date!"

"Just ask Zeke. He'll say yes. Or half the boys in our class. Maybe even Troy." She muttered under her breathe.

Sharpay froze. "What?"

"Well I uh...saw you guys talking the other day in teh hall and you seemed-"

"No, no, no. I hate him Gabby. There's no way in hell I would ever go to prom with him."

"Okay, I just thought I'd mention your options. But I do have to say, you should get the dress. You want to look good when you're crowned prom queen right?"

Sharpay slapped her forhead. "Shit. Prom queen? I havn't even thought of all that yet. I'm way too behind. This is awful!" She yelled, storming out of the dressing room quickly and began looking through all teh racks of dresses.

"Shar, what are you doing?"

"I need to fins the perfect drees. Right now."

Before Gabriella could respond they heard to guys laughing behind them. Two familair voices. Sharpay cursed under her breathe.

"Gabby...Sharpay?" Troy's voice sounded suprised, but also a little amused as he saw the two.

"Hey Troy, hey Chad." Gabriella greeted.

They greeted her back and Sharpay slowly turned around to face them. Both of their jaws dropped. "Hey guys."

"Woah, Shar." Chad whistled playfully. "Someone call the hottie police."

Sharpay laughed. "Thanks. I'm just trying on dresses. Gabriella forced this one on me." She said as Gabriella gave a proud smile.

Troy finally seemed to snap out of it, and shook his head, clearing his thoughts. "Um...I guess you don't look too bad." It was a lie. He thought she looked amazing. It was hard to even not look at her. Though he'd never admit this.

"Thanks...I think."

He nodded, then pulled on Chad's shirt. "Let's go Chad." He said, wanting to leave before he said or did anything embarassing. Just like that they were gone.

"Well that was odd. Troy looked like he was going crazy over your dress though."

"I guess. I didn't really notice." That was another lie. "But I uh...I think I'll take this dress."

Gabriella grinned. "Great. You know, I bet you and Troy will be crowned king and queen at prom. You think you'll be bale to actually dance together without killing each other...or ripping each other's cloths off?" She asked, trying hre best not to giggle.

"Please, Gabriella!"

She shrugged. "What? You knwo what they say...every queen needs her king."

----

_Sorry, it's a pretty bad chapter. But for those who wanted an update, there you go. _

_Please review and sorry for any spelling mistakes. I was rushed._

_-Lovearies_


End file.
